The devices produced up to present are generally equipped with a single saw blade, which involves a double operation for cutting a moulding, as well as modification of the adjustment of the cutting angle between operations. These operations require considerable labour time and do not guarantee strictly perpendicular cutting angles. These exist machines comprise two saw blades disposed at each end of the moulding to be cut, but the blades are each driven by a motor, which makes these machines expensive and the distance between the blades must be adjusted for each moulding length, which dictates large scale production. The assembly of the cut pieces requires the use of systems for positioning them accurately with respect to each other, such as double or multiple clamping presses, or apparatus with mobile vices, for example.
The parts to be assembled together are then joined together by bonding, nailing, clipping or combinations of such means, which in no case permit subsequent dismantling.